Just Nuts
by FemaleDuoMaxwell
Summary: This is my first humor fanfic of the GW boys, Treize, Milliardo, Lady Une and others...I dont really have anything against Relena, but this is based on my GW clubs (our Relena was being a dick so thats why)


Just Nuts  
  
Setting: Heero's House  
  
Duo I loved that story...It was so funny!  
  
Heero Yea...I really like the part where I ran Relena over ::laughs:: ..that was great.  
  
Noin ::laughs::...  
  
Wufei ::laughs lightly:: ...........  
  
Duo Hey Heero...you work'n on Wing Zero tonight?  
  
Heero ....Maybe....if I don't have anything else to do...It needs a few repairs...  
  
Wufei ..Nataku? ::short pause:: ....Just kidding..... ::mumbles:: ...no justice....  
  
Duo Take it easy Wu-man.....Its ALLLL good...... ::continues talking to Heero:: ...yeah....I got to make a few repairs to Deathscythe, but just to the weapons.  
  
Wufei ::pulls on Duo's hair for the comment::  
  
Duo AHHHHHH! NOT the hair!.....Watch the doo.... ::mumbles:: Wu-man  
  
:: Quatre walks into the house and sits down::  
  
Noin Hey Quatre.  
  
Quatre Hey Noin ::looks over at Relena:: .....Hey  
  
Relena ::shakes head::  
  
::Trowa also comes in, sits down by Duo::  
  
Everyone Hey Trowa.  
  
Trowa Hey Duo...  
  
Duo Hey Trowa....how's it going?  
  
Trowa Good....I think....  
  
Heero ::remembers the Pimp Daddy Nutraegous story:: That one story, Duo...now that was good. Of course Relena got put on the roof ::laughs hard::  
  
Relena ::unnormal look on his face:: .....great.  
  
Heero ::looks at Duo then at Quatre:: ..yeah, then you are like picking up roadkill off of the highway and your like "good animal, its ok." ::laughs, pretending to be petting some kind of small animal::   
  
Everyone ::laughs::  
  
Duo ::thinks to himself:: ::sings:: Big Pimpin Big Pimpin badaadada.....::looks at everyone starring at him:: ...What?! Its all good.....like I said before.  
  
Wufei Well I guess nothings bad here obviously....::joking around::  
  
Heero ::says to Duo and Wufei:: ....I think I should be the one to fight the next battle.  
  
Wufei What?! ...no...I don't think so....I should be the one to...I can handle it.  
  
Duo Geezz guys...really...simmer down.  
  
Trowa ::steps in-between Heero and Wufei:: ....Now come on, Duos' right.....and don't you two remember it takes ALL of us.  
  
Duo Yeah...I'll just lead the fight of course... ::looking a little too positive::  
  
::Heero and Wufei run over and start choking Duo::  
  
Heero and Wufei Stupid little......Think your....  
  
Quatre Hey! Don't choke him....its just not right!  
  
Noin ::thinks:: ..Its just not right.......that's a good one :;laughs lightly::  
  
::Heero and Wufei stop choking Duo::  
  
Trowa ::hands still up making sure nothing else happens:: ...ok.....that's better  
::Trowa puts down his hands and takes a drink of his tea::  
  
Duo ::rubs his neck with his hand:: ...geezz!!...I was just kidding...take it easy....  
  
::Heero and Wufei laugh::  
  
Duo ::raises and eyebrow:: ..yeah.....::a little weary::  
  
Relena ::laughs off and on::  
  
Duo ::gives one of Heero's death looks to Relena:: .........not......funny!.......  
  
Relena ::goes over to the piano::  
  
Quatre ...Just....don't sing!...whatever you do....  
  
Wufei ::stays quiet::  
  
Duo Where are Treize and Zechs now?  
  
::no response::  
  
:: Duos watch goes off::  
  
Duo Well I'm outta here..I got to go pick some things up...So I'll meet you guys at the field with our gundams, ok....::goes to get up, walks a little bit and trips:: ::gets back up and puts his hands up, still facing in the direction he was going:: ..I'm OOOKKK....Bye you guys.  
  
Trowa ::shakes his head:: ....See ya Duo.  
  
Everyone else Bye Duo.  
  
  
At the Field:  
  
Duo ::flies over to the other gundams, barely landing it the right way :: ...Oh yea....and its good. ::sees Heero, Relena and Wufei:: ::Gets out of the hatch:: Hey guys...  
  
Heero Hey Duo..have you seen Noin...and you really should be more careful.  
  
Duo I have no idea...she's probably just working on her mobile suit...remember..she has to do more work on hers, she doesn't have a mobile suit like ours......No offence Relena. And hey...don't worry about it....  
  
Wufei ::not paying attention:: Nataku?  
  
::Zechs lands down next to the others and gently comes out of Tallgeese::   
  
Zechs ..No...not Nataku Wufei...I'm thinking he has a Aries....am I right Heero?  
  
Heero Yeah...that's right . Hey Zechs  
  
Duo ::turns around:: ...yeah that's it....Hey Zechs.  
  
Zechs Hey Heero...Hey Duo.  
Duo ::Fixes someing on a door in Deathscythe's leg, Then Wufei pushes the door shut on Duo's hand:: Ahhhhhh! ..That hurt!...  
  
::Treize comes down out of the Eypon and laughs lightly at Duo::  
  
Treize Wow..take it easy Duo....its ok....::laughs::  
  
Duo Hey.....I felt more pain than this...I can take it.  
  
Wufei Yea...sure...::laughs::  
  
::Noin walks over the hill with Trowa::  
  
Relena Well look who it is....::evil sounding::  
  
::Quatre looks out of Sandrock's hatch, then jumps down::  
  
Quatre See..there ya go....there they are....told ya they'd be back  
  
Treize ::nods::  
  
Trowa Huh.....yeah....we just went to get somethings to fix Noin's Aries  
  
Duo Ahhhh...sure..ok...::smiles and nods at them::  
  
Wufei :;doesn't say anything but hits Duo up side of the head. Then laughs::   
  
Lady Une ::walks over to Wufei:: Hey you guys...  
  
:: Now Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Noin, Treize, Lady Une and..oh yea..Relena are gathered on the field. No one else is around::  
  
Relena So...all the gundam pilots are here? ::asking mysteriously::  
  
Quatre Of course we are.....::now sounding a little more in fear:: ...Why?..  
  
Duo ::in an angry tone:: Yeah why?!....  
  
Wufei Somethings not right here...and it never has been...::pulls out her gun and aims it at Relena::  
  
Treize Wufei...What are you doing?! Come on now...  
  
Relena Yes Wufei...or whatever your name is...all I want is...::tears off his Relena disguise::...you pilots dead, and your friends.  
  
Trowa What!! Who are you?!  
  
The Man I am...the real Heero Yuy's assassin ....::grins cruelly at Heero and aims his gun at the pilots:: I will kill you..then your friends.  
  
Heero ::death look on his face:: I...don't think so....::pulls out his gun quickly and shoots the man::  
  
Duo Boooya...that's what I thought..don't mess with the killers of all time.  
  
Heero Smiles..well that takes care of our unwanted Relena problem.  
  
Quatre Good.  
  
Trowa Yeah ::agreeing::   
  
Lady Une We should all go home now...our mission is complete..plus, its getting dark out.  
  
Zechs Yeah..we should, so Im going...good bye all  
  
::all leave one bye one::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
